BULLETS Chapter 1
by RadiumLaw
Summary: The beginning of BULLETS, make sure you read from here to understand what will be going on later in the story.


_iJune 11th, 2031._

_We've been out her for almost a week since being exiled. We can't find any water that's not radioactive, and my sister is in desperate need for water. I'm trying my best to keep her alive and in the shade but its just too hot. Chances are if your reading this I've probably given up hope. My skin is battered torn and scraped from the recent sand storms. But I can see the end. Its so close... But so far away. I don't think we'll make it. But I can't give up yet. I'm going to keep going till I die. It can't be that long till we get out of here, can it? I'm not going to last long like this._

_June 15th, 2031._

_Today my sister gave in. I'm not too far from her though, I can feel the life seeping out of me little by little. I'm close. So much closer. I can see a dome from here, now. A toxic jungle is right by it though. Maybe I can deal with a trader with these old antique books I found to get a mask and a small water filter. I wonder what "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" and "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" could go for. I found both of them in an old city. I found a sign, it said Welcome To Kayenta, Arizona. Is that where this desert lies? Well. I've seen some pretty big rock formations. /i_

-Journal Found on the edge of the Sierra Desert.

Its 2032. We aren't allowed to go to the 'outlands' they were deemed dangerous and filled with outlaws, the exiled and rouges. No. They were banned. Filled with toxic jungles, radioactive deserts, Sulfur and ash coverings if inhaled were poisonous, and water that makes one go insane. Many cities from back in the years such as 2015 are gone. Destroyed by rising water levels, riots, or earthquake damage that didn't have the funds to be fixed. Days are longer and nights are shorter as our planets axis slowly changes. Were sealed off to a so called safe area, a dome. I choose to believe the domes are failing. Every once and awhile the lights in the dome go out, along with all the other electricity. Our food sources are scarce while farms in the outlands are consumed by the rouges who steal food instead of respectively pay or trade, and some farmland has been stamped toxic. The government say they're taking care of everything, but obviously nothing is being done to fix these blackouts.

Attor, my Monitor Lizard, chirped at me as I watched through the window of our ground hut. Only the high class civilians had actual housing. A few of the lights from above were sparking, and one actually dropped to the ground and caused fire. Chaos broke out in that section of the city as people selfishly refused to put their water on the fire to stop it.

"Attor ?" I questioned uneasily. Attor looked at me, with his two dark eyes. "I'm worried, I don't know whats going to happen next. Mum won't tell me anything." I finished, slouching in my wooden chair. Eventually the chaos broke down little by little as people started dumping their disgusting, filthy waste water onto the fire. I looked over at one of the pictures sitting on my small table. "Dad would have known what to do, but he left us. Attor. That selfish jerk left us, thinking it would do this city good!" I slammed my fist on the picture, that was ironically of my dad.

He had left my family a few months ago to go do research on the outlands and he never came back as he promised. He said that it would help the city. I didn't believe him, even though he was the man I looked up to.

"Taho, whats all that noise?" I heard mum say from the other room. I pulled myself together and managed to reply.

"Nothing, just playing with Attor." I lied almost by habit. Mum believed in dad more then anything, she would never forgive me if I told her my real thoughts on that man.

"Well stop it, its time to go to bed." She said. Mum didn't sound happy. I patted Attor on the head and took off my hat, which was way too big for me, but I liked it. I let myself fall back onto my not-so-comfy bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

Ominous noticed the lights go out frowned. The blackouts have been becoming more frequent lately. He could fend for himself in the outlands, so why hadn't he left yet. He changed down into the demon, Schepsel, a broad creature with a flat face, a wolf like body, a short tail, and 4 extra spider legs. Its large ears allowed it to hear 20x more then humans, including super sonic waves that now extinct creatures called Delphinidae Delphis and Chiroptera, however he had heard from from old man that they used to call them Dolphins and Bats. He used these waves to bounce off walls and objects so he could find his way back to a shack close to the edge of the dome that he had built himself.

Early on in life his mother had abandoned him after accusing him of witchcraft because of his demonic form. His father was exiled, and he had no brothers or sisters he knew of.

"Hey. New kid. Get moving, we don't have all day to go out and fix the lights" Commander Ehecatl roared. Radium worked for the so called 'most important' job in every dome. However they wouldn't have jobs if they just fixed the lights right the first time. Radium had just been transferred from the now abandoned New York Dome due to failing air circulation, lights, water filters and disease. Heading up into the pathways on top of the dome with a gas mask on, Radium prepared for the worst.

"What do you think it is this time? Another fire?" He asked the guy next to him. There had already been 3 blackouts since he came to this dome. One caused by fire, another caused by rats eating cables, and now this one.

"I don't know, maybe one of the spare parts we used after the fire malfunctioned. We can't afford to get brand new ones, you know." The guy said blankly like he knew this was going to happen.

"Alrighty then..." Radium responded effortlessly. This guy seemed like he expected this to happen. _Is it really that common around here to expect the worst case scenario?_ He thought. When the sealed off door to the electronics of the city was opened up a huge blast of heat showered the area, not from a fire but just plain the heat from the sun and the desert.

"Somehow the generator was shut down.." Commander Ehecatl said with great disgust. "Whoever did this is in for a long time. Opposing the government. Must have been an anarchist."


End file.
